Something Great
by xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx
Summary: 'Girls are such bitches.' 'Especially in high school.' Rated M for language and possible lemons/limes
1. Chapter 1

**HEEEEYYYYY..SO I HAD TO GET A NEW LAPTOP SO UNTIL THAT HAPPENED JUST RECENTLY I WAS WORKING ON DIFFERENT THINGS. PLEASE FORGIVE ME? I AM EDITING **_**EVERYTHING**_** SO LOOK OUT FOR THAT AND LET'S GO! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER ONE-THE START OF LEADING TO SOMETHING GREAT**

''Oh Temari, you're so beautiful,'' Shikamaru cooed.

''Oh Shikamaru,'' Temari murmured.

''I love you so much,'' He whispered.

''You mean it?'' Temari questioned.

''I do,'' He affirmed.

Temari smiled.

''This has been so wonderful but it is time for you to wake up now baby,'' Shikamaru coaxed.

Her eyes widened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari Sabaku sprang up into bed, panting.

''Damn it,'' She muttered and threw the sheets off of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Did you hear?'' One of Temaris' best friends, Sakura Haruno, ran up to her infront of the school steps.

''No but I can certainly see it,'' Temari mumbled.

Everywhere you turned there were boys. This was an all girls' school. Another girl skipped up to them. Matsuri Hatsuharu.

''Tell me I'm not the only one confused here.'' ''Nope,'' Temari popped out. Matsuri nodded.

''So what's going on Sakura?'' Temari asked.

''Well apparently we're now coed,'' Sakura threw a mischievious smirk towards Temari.

Temari raised an eyebrow. ''Why on earth are you looking at me like that?'' Temari questioned.

''We're combining with Shikamarus' school,'' Sakura grinned like a chesire cat.

''Sakura,'' Temari sighed and started towards the steps.

''What?'' Sakura asked.

''He's dating Ino, remember?'' Temari muttered out with annoyance.

''Wrongo! He broke up with the evil tramp from hell last night,'' Sakura sang out.

Temari stopped abruptly and looked at Sakura with wide, hopeful eyes.

''The way you're looking I'm gonna guess that you had another one of your nasty sex dreams about him. Am I right?'' Sakura smirked.

Temari blushed and looked away.

''What about you and Naruto?'' Matsuri held a smirk of her own.

''What about us?'' Sakura blushed.

''Oh that's right! You don't need sex dreams when you have the real thing,'' Matsuri giggled.

Sakura stuck out her tongue.

''I really wonder how you ended up with that goofball,'' Temari shook her head smiling.

''Have you seen him? The boy is hotter than the freakin' sun!'' Sakura exclaimed.

Temari and Matsuri laughed. Another girl came up, Tenten Kurosaki.

''I'm feeling smothered.'' ''Join the club,'' Matsuri replied.

''Look over there Sakura, it seems like someone didn't get the memo to keep their hands off,'' Temari gestured towards a group of boys with a girl.

Sakura turned and narrowed her eyes. ''Who is that hussy?'' She muttered.

The others laughed.

''That's Yuki. She's in my Bio Chem class,'' Matsuri answered.

''Check out Ino Temari, she looks like she's trying to set you on fire with her mind,'' Tenten raised an eyebrow.

Temari and Ino began to stare each other down.

''What a biatch,'' Sakura remarked.

''Which one?'' Matsuri giggled at Tentens' question.

''Does it matter?'' Sakura retorted.

''Why don't you go over there and educate?'' Tenten suggested with a grin.

''No need, but I am going to see my Naru-chan. See you guys in a minute?'' Sakura didn't wait for a reply.

The girls smiled at each other knowingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I'm really sorry but I have a girlfriend,'' Naruto Uzumaki replied to Yuki.

''You have a girlfriend?'' ''When did you get a girlfriend?'' ''Idiot, what girl would want to date you?'' ''Troublesome.'' ''Probably another girl trying to get to Sasuke.'' "Who is she?''

Naruto looked at all of his friends with an awkward smile.

''Your girlfriend doesn't need to know,'' Yuki smirked.

Naruto let out an awkward laugh and gulped when he saw his very adorable and angry girlfriend coming towards him.

''Hello, Yuki is it?'' Sakura fake smiled.

''Yes it is. Who are you though?'' She frowned.

''I'm Sakura Haruno, his girlfriend,'' She narrowed her eyes at Yuki.

''Oh! I'm so sorry! Excuse me,'' Yuki smiled nervously and ran away.

''Someone get a little jealous there Cherry-chan?'' Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Bite me,'' Sakura muttered.

Naruto immediately bit her neck. Sakura couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. Naruto chuckled and Sakura huffed. He said goodbye to his friends and dragged Sakura away.

''...Naruto really has a girlfriend,'' Neji Hyuuga intoned. ''And she's really hot..,'' Kiba Inuzuka mumbled. ''She didn't even look at me..,'' Sasuke Uchiha muttered. ''..Troublesome..,'' Shikamaru Nara uttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Temari?'' Matsuri questioned.

Temari looked away from Ino and walked up the steps, into the school with her friends.

''Has anyone seen Hinata yet?'' Tenten asked.

''She had to go in early to her cooking class this morning, something about tomatoes,'' Temari answered.

Tenten nodded back in understanding.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''ARGH! I hate that bitch so much!'' Ino Yamanaka yelled out. People began to stare at her like she was nuts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''You seemed to have dodged a bullet with that one,'' Chouji Akimichi said between munches.

''Yeah, a crazy bullet,'' Kiba mocked. They all walked into the school.

What a first day this would be.

**I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL TOO! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**TIME FOR CHAPTER OF ANOTHER NEW STORY! I REALLY LIKE THIS STORY TOO! I CAN'T PICK A FAVORITE..I'M NOT GOOD UNDER PRESSURE! **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER TWO-LUNCHTIME**

''Sweet lunch time how I've missed you! Ramen here I come!'' Naruto was yelling on the way to the cafeteria with his friends.

''How could you _possibly _have a super hot girlfriend when I don't?'' Kiba questioned more to the universe.

''What about me huh?'' Sasuke wondered.

''That's no one's fault but your own. You could have any one of the girls in this world and you find them all annoying, remember?'' Naruto smirked.

''I would just like a non crazy, nice girl, maybe smart, who knows how to cook, is that so hard to find?'' Sasuke asked.

''Doesn't seem to be, I found one,'' Naruto grinned in triumph.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

''Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!'' Naruto shouted excitedly when he found an empty table in the cafeteria. He took out his container of ramen and began to eat away. Not bothering with his friends who just rolled their eyes.

''Why does that smell so good? Usually the ramen you eat smells awful,'' Sasuke said.

''Sakura made it for me from scratch in her cooking class today!'' Naruto exclaimed with a giant grin.

The guys all groaned in jeaousy and annoyance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Come on Hina-chan! We have to get going to lunch,'' Sakura called to her best friend, Hinata Hyuuga.

''I'm ready Saku-chan,'' Hinata called and hurried out of the cooking classroom to join her friends for lunch.

''I can't join you guys for lunch today but I'll see you later?'' Temari said as she hurried towards the opposite direction.

''I can't and Matsuri won't be there either but we'll see you after lunch?'' Tenten smiled apologetically.

''So just me and Hinata?'' Sakura looked towards Hinata. Another Senior classmate walked up to Hinata.

''Excuse me Miss Hyuuga but I was wondering if you could help me with the assignment we're supposed to bring in tomorrow in Ms. Anko's class? I really need the help,'' The girl pleaded.

Sakura glared at the girl hoping she would evaporate into thin air so she wouldn't have to go to lunch alone.

''Um, sure. We can go now,'' Hinata looked at Sakura apologetically and handed her a plastic container.

''I had some of my tomatoes left over today, take them and forgive me?'' Hinata said and left.

Sakura huffed and headed towards the cafeteria. Her spirits lifted when she saw her boyfriend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was continuing on eating his lunch and he suddenly broke out into giant smile and waved his arms around when he saw Sakura.

''Cherry-chan! Over here!'' Naruto shouted. Sakura blushed at the attention and sat down with him and his friends.

''My friends had better things to do than to have lunch with me,'' She grumbled.

''I'll go get you some food Saku-chan, wait here!'' Naruto headed towards the cafeteria line. Sakura let out a small smile.

''So what exactly is it you like about Naruto?'' Kiba asked. Sakura looked startled by the question.

''You could've had me,'' Sasuke stated bluntly. Sakura looked at him like he was nuts.

''You guys really don't know?'' They shook their heads. ''Naruto is probably the nicest boy I've ever come across. He treats me like I'm a princess or something. People treat Naruto like he's a nuisance and a screw up but really, he's absolutely wonderful and just chooses not to show it a lot. He's my favorite person in this whole wide world and I'm completely in love with him,'' Sakura finished. The boys looked at her in shock.

''I brought you your favorite sandwich Saku-chan,'' Naruto smiled at her. She smiled back.

''Thank you Naru-chan.''

''Oh! I forgot I wanted to ask any of you if you wanted these tomatoes. My friend Hina-chan made them but I don't like tomatoes that much. You guys?'' She offered.

''Sasuke loves them,'' Chouji shared.

''Hn,'' He took the container cautiously and bit into a tomato. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open in amazement. ''They're so..so _delicious.''_

''Hinata has always been a great cook,'' Sakura smirked. Sasuke looked at her.

''Is she like you? Non crazy, nice, maybe smart, and clearly she can cook?'' Sasuke questioned.

Sakura slowly nodded in confusion.

''She hot?'' Kiba asked.

''Hinata is adorable!'' Sakura exclaimed, crossed her arms, and huffed. Sasuke smirked.

_'Interesting.'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TA-DA! IT'S COMPLETE! WELL THIS CHAPTER IS ANYWAY..REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**IT IS NOW TIME FOR CHAPTER THREE OF 'SOMETHING GREAT'! I THINK THIS IS PROBABLY MY FAVORITE NARUTO STORY I HAVE EVER DONE. I'M REALLY INTO THE NARUTO/SAKURA COUPLE RIGHT NOW FOR SOME REASON. HMM. ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER THREE-SHIKAMARU KNOWS?**

''Another great day of girls throwing themselves at me,'' Sasuke muttered in annoyance and sarcasm while walking up the school steps.

''What about that Hinata girl you can't seem to stop thinking about? Maybe you can actually meet her today or at least find out something,'' Kiba suggested. Sasuke grunted.

''Oh come on, you spent all last night looking up that girl and you couldn't find anything. Maybe Sakura can help,'' Naruto grinned. Sasuke grunted a little softer that time.

The guys looked behind them when they heard girls giggling and Shikamaru's name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''So did you hear?'' One of them started.

''What?'' Another asked.

''Ino and that boy Shikamaru are history,'' They answered.

''Really?''

''I actually heard that Ino only dated Shikamaru because she found out Temari liked him,'' One of them said matter of factly.

''Temari likes Shikamaru?''

''Where have you guys been? Temari has been in love with Shikamaru for a couple of years now.''

''Wow,'' The group of girls walked away, seemingly not noticing Shikamaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru blinked after them.

''Who's Temari?'' He wondered. The others shrugged.

''Sounds like something Ino would do though. Just saying,'' Kiba shrugged again. The others nodded in agreement.

''How did I not notice how awful she was?'' Shikamaru questioned.

''She did have a smoking hot body,'' Kiba answered. The others nodded again.

''Sakura might know something about all this,'' Naruto suggested. The others nodded and headed towards their classes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Finally lunch time! I'm pretty sure I'm so hungry that my stomach ate itself,'' Sakura grumbled. The others laughed.

''How do you manage to eat so much and still look like that?'' Temari questioned. Sakura stuck her tongue out.

''Bite me. I'm also excited because I get to have all of my friends with me this time,'' Sakura smiled brightly.

The others looked at each other. Sakura noticed.

''What?'' She asked.

''Tenten and I didn't get to finish the project yesterday, we have to today,'' Matsuri gave an apologetic look and left with Tenten. Sakura looked at Temari and Hinata.

''Cooking class..please don't be angry with me Saku-chan!'' Hinata pleaded with tears in her eyes. Sakura sighed and waved her off. Hinata smiled in relief and jumped to kiss Sakura's cheek.

''Sorry Sakura-chan,'' Temari waved and left. Sakura sighed and walked into the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Cherry-chan!'' Naruto shouted when he saw his girlfriend. Sakura smiled and sat down next to him.

''My friends ditched me again,'' Sakura grumbled. Naruto smiled and ruffled her hair.

''Sakura we need information,'' Neji stated. Sakura stopped smiling at Naruto and looked at the others in confusion.

''Do you know anything about this rumor that Ino only dated Shikamaru because this girl Temari liked him?'' Sasuke asked. Sakura's eyes widened. She bit her lip and looked down.

''Sakura? You know something?'' Naruto asked softly and pulled her face up to look at him.

''We aren't supposed to talk about it. Temari doesn't like it,'' Sakura mumbled.

''You know Temari?'' Shikamaru questioned. Sakura nodded.

''She is one of my best friends,'' Sakura continued to mumble.

''What happened between her and Ino?'' Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

''Ino hates Temari because Temari doesn't bow down to her. Temari always takes Ino down a few steps. When Ino found out Temari was in love with Shikamaru she got Shikamaru to date her and rubbed it in Temari's face every chance she got. None of us ever understood why Temari actually let her get away with it,'' Sakura finished.

''She's really in love with me?'' Shikamaru asked. Sakura nodded.

''She has been in love with you ever since two years ago when you came here to respresent the schools in the Academic Decathlon. She likes that intense combination of hot and smart,'' Sakura shrugged and smiled. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

''You're her first love.''

Shikamaru blinked.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**TA-DA! I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

**CHAPTER FOUR-SECRETS**

''Temari doesn't like people. She doesn't trust anyone. She has always been that way. When she first came here everyone was afraid of her, avoided her like she was the plague. Whenever I tried to get close she would just push me away,'' Sakura sighed.

''But you wouldn't go away knowing you,'' Naruto smirked. Sakura smiled and continued.

''Eventually when she noticed that I was stuck to her like glue, she gave up and started actually talking back to me and as we got closer I introduced her to other people-and by other people I mean basically Hinata, Tenten, and Matsuri.''

''Wait. You have more hot friends?'' Kiba asked cautiously. Sakura tilted her head and looked at him like he was stupid. ''I'm a little lonely if you can't tell,'' He gave her half a smile. Sakura slowly nodded and stood up.

''Anyway. I have to go meet up with my _super hot friends_ so I won't be in class for the rest of the day but I'll see you tomorrow?'' Sakura kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, grabbed her bag, and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Ino I need to talk to you!'' Karin Yamazaki said as she caught up to her.

''Unnecessary,'' Ino waved her away with disinterest and began to walk away.

''It's about Temari and Shikamaru!'' She yelled out. Ino froze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''He's lonely?'' Matsuri asked as she bit into her apple.

''Apparently and I kind of want to help. I want to help all of them. Everyone should have someone,'' Sakura shrugged and went back to eating her yogurt.

''Whatever, you just love playing matchmaker,'' Temari smiled and shook her head.

''That too,'' Sakura nodded.

''So what are you gonna do?'' Matsuri questioned.

''I'm going to find out what they like and find it for them,'' Sakura smiled brightly.

''You go girl,'' Tenten cheered sarcastically.

''One of them already seems to have a thing for Hinata. His name is Sasuke Uchiha,'' Sakura looked at her suggestively.

Hinata's eyes widened and she looked at Temari. Sakura noticed.

''Am I missing something?'' Sakura asked after she swallowed her yogurt.

''Nothing. Good luck with your thing,'' Temari grabbed her bag and left. Hinata looked after her sadly. Sakura shrugged and finished her yogurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Sakura wants to fix you guys up with some nice girls,'' Naruto smirked. The guys looked at him.

''Really? Your girlfriend is the bomb!'' Kiba cheered. Naruto chuckled.

''That I am aware of,'' Naruto smiled softly. The guys heard voices coming from around the corner and walked towards it to look. They saw Ino talking to someone they weren't able to see.

''You know will happen if you go anywhere near Shikamaru,'' Ino growled.

''I do. So why are you talking to me about it?''

''Not that Shikamaru would ever look twice at you but Temari you need to watch your step,'' Ino sneered and walked away. Shikamaru's eyes softened when he saw another girl step out into the hall and watch Ino leave. She turned around and her eyes locked with Shikamarus'.

''Hey-'' Shikamaru tried but Temari walked away and didn't look back.

''She's a real hottie,'' Kiba noted. Shikamaru sighed.

''Ino's a real bitch,'' Sasuke frowned.

''Yeah.''

**TA-DA! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN NOTHING. DOUBLE NEGATIVE.**

**CHAPTER FIVE-SCOPING AND EXPLANATION**

''What about eyes?'' Sakura looked expectantly at the group of boys.

''I like bright eyes.'' ''Dark.'' ''Full of emotion.'' ''Troublesome.'' ''Sexy.''

Sakura blinked and slowly started writing all of that down with a thoughtful expression.

''I like a girl with a hardy appetite,'' Chouji informed while munching on his chips. Sakura stared at him for a moment and then started writing again.

''Anything else boys?'' Sakura asked. The boys slowly shook their heads. Sakura nodded and walked away.

''I love your girlfriend,'' Kiba nodded while watching Sakura leave.

Naruto hit him and glared. ''Ow!'' ''Get your own.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Sakura,'' Tenten called.

''Yeah?'' Sakura replied absentmindedly.

''Why are you watching that girl?'' Tenten questioned.

''Her name is Rayna. She's in my cooking class. She eats a lot and has bright eyes. Plus she's smoking hot,'' Sakura answered and squinted at Rayna as she laughed with her friends.

''Is there something you would like to tell us Sakura-chan?'' Matsuri asked.

''I'm trying to set the boys up on dates,'' Sakura explained. The others slowly nodded.

Rayna stood up and headed towards the door of the cafeteria. Sakura quickly went after her. Her friends sighed.

''She's such a weirdo,'' Temari intoned. The others agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura ran up to Rayna.

''Hi. My name's Sakura and you're Rayna right? We have cooking together,'' Sakura smiled.

Rayna smiled and nodded.

''This is going to sound very odd but I really believe in love,'' Sakura stated bluntly.

Rayna nodded with a confused expression.

''Do you know Chouji Akimichi?'' Sakura asked. Rayna blushed. Sakuras' eyes widened. ''You like him?'' Sakura questioned. Rayna blushed harder.

''I see him at lunch every day and we have P.E. together. He has this really great smile, these dimples, and such broad shoulders,'' Rayna smiled. Sakura beamed.

''You have a date with him tomorrow night. Wear a skirt and be yourself,'' Sakura instructed and left the cafeteria. Rayna's eyes widened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''So what are you gonna do about Temari and Ino?'' Kiba asked.

''I have no idea,'' Shikamaru sighed.

''What can you do really?'' Naruto questioned.

''Troublesome,'' He sighed again.

Sakura came up to Naruto and kissed his cheek. She handed Chouji a piece of paper. He looked at her questionably.

''You have a date tomorrow at eight. Her name is Rayna, she's in my cooking class, she thinks you're hot, and that's her address,'' She stated.

Chouji dropped his bag of chips and gapped at Sakura like she was a goddess. She handed Kiba a piece of paper next. Kiba looked at her hopefully.

''Her name is Mai. She volunteers at the animal shelter, she's very feisty, and she's a cheerleader. Do not screw up,'' Sakura warned. Kiba nodded enthusiastically.

''Sakura-chan we need your help with something else,'' Naruto intruded. Sakura looked at him. ''What's going on with Temari and Ino?'' Naruto asked.

''What do you mean?'' Sakura questioned.

''We heard them talking and Ino warned Temari that if she got anywhere near Shikamaru that she would regret it,'' Naruto explained. Sakura blinked and walked away. Naruto watched her curiously.

''Your girlfriend is the best thing since sliced bread,'' Kiba whispered. They all nodded in agreement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''So what's up Temari?'' Sakura asked bluntly when she walked through Temaris' front door without knocking. Temari blinked. ''Naruto told me he saw you and Ino.'' Temaris' face hardened.

''Stop,'' She commanded.

''Make me,'' Sakura challenged. Temari sighed.

''It's too complicated,'' Temari answered.

''Uncomplicate it,'' Sakura retorted. Temari stood up and grabbed her car keys.

''Let's go.'' Sakura followed her without question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Hina-chan,'' Sakura greeted as she walked in her room with Temari. Hinata waved and started changing into her pjs.

''Hina-chan I think we should tell Sakura about Sasuke,'' Temari suggested softly. Hinata's eyes widened before she bit her lip gently.

''Narutos' Sasuke?'' Sakura questioned looking between the two. Hinata swallowed and sat down at her vanity.

''I first saw Sasuke Uchiha a year ago at a charity function my father was hosting. I didn't talk or look at anyone all night because father said I would only embaress him. Naruto and his friends walked in and I immediately noticed Sasuke. I tried to talk to him but every time I got up the courage, another girl would take him away to the dance floor. I am completely in love with him,'' Hinata began. Sakura smiled. ''And I was fine staying in the shadows. Until Ino found out,'' Hinata whispered. Sakura's face tightened.

''Temari is protecting you from her.''

''And Tenten. She is in love with my cousin Neji,'' Hinata said. Sakura grimaced.

''I would do anything for any of you. You know that,'' Temari stated. Sakura stood up.

''She is so not getting away with this.''

''There is nothing we can do Sakura. Just let it go,'' Temari whispered.

''Fuck that,'' Sakura responded. Temari smiled sadly. ''There is no way she is getting away with this.''

**TA-DA! I HOPE YOU HOPE ENJOYED THAT! REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN A WHOLE LOT OF NOTHING.**

**CHAPTER SIX-A PLAN?**

Sakura whimpered as Naruto continued to assault her neck with his kisses.

Despite her lovely reactions, Naruto had been with Sakura long enough to know that she was only half paying attention to him, which meant she had something running through her mind.

''What's wrong Sakura?'' He asked flipping them over so she was on top. Sakura sighed and smiled.

''I love that you know me so well. I have to do something about Ino. I can't just let her get away with what she's doing to everyone. She thinks she can't be touched and it's time someone showed her, her place.''

''What exactly is she doing?'' Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head and leaned down to kiss him. ''I can't tell you that.''

''Do you need me to do anything?'' Naruto offered. Sakura smiled brightly and pounced on him. He laughed and flipped them back over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Temari why didn't you say anything to me? I'm not gonna let that bitch do this to you! And I am certainly not going to let her use me to do it!'' Tenten yelled.

The girls met up at Temari's house, discussing what to do about Ino.

''There is nothing we can do Ten-chan. Just let it go,'' Temari sighed.

'' .'' Tenten gritted out. Temari gave a weak smile.

''We have to do something,'' Matsuri joined.

''I'm going to tell,'' Hinata whispered. The girls swung their heads to look at her. ''I'm going to announce in front of everyone that I like Sasuke. Ino will have nothing on you and you can date Shikamaru.''

''No.''

''But-''

''I said no!'' Temari yelled. Hinata whimpered and Temari's eyes softened. ''I'm sorry Hina-chan but I can't let you do that. We can figure out something else but that is not an option. Alright?''

Hinata nodded hesitantly.

''Sakura you've been abnormally quiet during this. You okay?'' Tenten asked.

Sakura sat there with a blank look on her face.

''Is she broken?'' Matsuri waved her hand in Sakura's face trying to get her attention.

''Oh, that's Sakura's thinking face it means leave her alone. Come on let's go get something to eat,'' Temari said and they all got up.

''What about Sakura?'' Tenten questioned.

''We'll bring her something back,'' Temari pushed everyone out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chouji was sweating bullets while he was getting dressed from the advice from his best friends.

''Yellow looks bad on you.''

''Try some blue.''

''Not that kind of blue, dark blue.''

''Those jeans are too tight.''

''Troublesome.''

''Hn.''

''Looks good.''

Chouji grimaced. He'd never been on a date before. He wasn't even sure he knew how to date or what to do.

''What do I do?'' He questioned.

''Act confident.''

''Be cool.''

''Try and be funny.''

''Be a gentleman. Girls love that crap.''

''Listen to what she has to say.''

''Find out what she likes. Sakura loves it when I already know what she wants. She gives me kisses.''

''Asshole.''

''I got to go. My date starts in an hour. Catch you later,'' Kiba headed out.

Chouji sighed and just walked out of his room and to his car. He doesn't think he'll be getting a second date.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rayna squeaked when she heard the doorbell ring. She was so nervous and she didn't have a lot of friends to talk to. She didn't even know what to wear! She got downstairs and carefully opened the door but sighed in almost relief when she saw it was Sakura.

''Sakura-chan right? I'm kind of in a hurry at the moment but is there anything I can do for you?'' Rayna smiled politely.

''I know, I'm the one who set up your date remember?'' Sakura smiled teasingly. Rayna blushed at the word 'date'. ''I came over because I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. Do you need my help with anything?''

''I have no idea what to wear, what to say, what to do, anything!'' Rayna exclaimed. Sakura stood there and nodded slowly. ''You know since you asked.'' Rayna smiled sheepishly. Sakura smiled and led her back upstairs to help her change.

''By the way I kind of need a favor from you as well. Do you know Ino Yamanaka?''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mai was busy curling her hair when her doorbell rang. She looked at the clock on her bedroom wall.

'_He's early.'_ She went downstairs and looked through her peep hole and found Sakura.

''Sakura-chan,'' Mai smiled.

''I just wanted to make sure you were okay and had everything you needed,'' Sakura smiled. Mai smiled back.

''Well if you wouldn't mind, I'm not really sure what to wear since I've never actually met this guy before.''

''Not a problem. By the way I kind of need a favor. You know Ino Yamanaka right?''

**TA-DA! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT AND REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING. NOTHING AT ALL.**

**CHAPTER SEVEN-GAME, SET, MATCH.**

A week had passed and no one had really seen Sakura at all. They were starting to worry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was slowly eating his ramen.

He wasn't himself lately because he missed Sakura. He usually ate dinners that Sakura made since she basically lived there. Lately though, she hadn't been by at all. His missed her doing his laundry, making him her dinners filled with love, sleeping together at night without cuddling (Sakura didn't like to be touched while she was sleeping. He loved that about her.), he missed how her face would light up when he brought her tiny surprises, he missed how she would bite him when she got angry, he missed everything.

Naruto sighed and pushed the instant ramen away. He groaned when he heard the doorbell ring and he forced himself to get up. He slowly and uninterestedly unlocked his door and opened it. Someone catapulted into his arms and he opened his eyes. He was greeted with lots of pink.

Sakura hugged Naruto as tight as she could and wrapped her legs around his waist. Naruto deeply breathed in her scent. She smelled like grapefuit and pomegranate as always.

''Where have you been? You had me worried sick,'' Naruto whispered. He was terrified to let go of her as if she would disappear again.

''I'm so sorry I didn't realize I had been gone for so long. I won't do that again I promise. Please don't be angry with me,'' Sakura pleaded.

''Will you make me something to eat? All I've had since you've been gone is instant ramen,'' Naruto informed sheepishly. Sakura smiled softly.

''Well then you have to let me down so I can go to the kitchen,'' She giggled with Naruto's hands still on her backside. Naruto smirked.

''No.'' Sakura looked at him confused and laughed when he carried her towards the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Sakura texted me last night,'' Tenten announced.

''Me too and then when I tried to call her, she didn't pick up,'' Temari shared.

Sakura came up and jumped on Temari's back.

''Where have you been young lady?'' Matsuri asked sternly.

''I know I suck but I had to take care of some things. I promise not to disappear again,'' Sakura smiled.

They started walking up the stairs to the school. Hinata looked down at Sakura with confusion and worry.

''Saku-chan are you okay? You're walking a little funny.'' The others looked at her. Sakura choked and her face flushed.

''No big deal. Welllet'sgowe'regoingtobelate!'' Tenten,Temari, and Matsuri smirked when they realized what was happening. Hinata looked at everyone confused.

''Forget it Hina-chan,'' Matsuri smiled.

''So what were you doing while you were ditching and ignoring us?'' Tenten asked.

''Taking care of some business. Rayna! Mai!'' Sakura waved frantically with a bright smile.

''Hey.''

''Sup?''

''Guys you know Rayna and Mai,'' Sakura smiled. Her friends slowly nodded in confusion. ''They're going to sit with us from now on.'' Slow nods.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''I can't believe she kissed you. Chouji you stud!'' Kiba teased. Chouji blushed.

''Hey look it's Sakura,'' Sasuke pointed out. Naruto nodded.

''Yeah. She came back last night.''

''How do you know?'' Kiba asked.

''She came to my place,'' Naruto answered.

''You guys live together?'' Sasuke questioned. Naruto shook his head.

''Not officially but probably more than half of her stuff is at my place and she knows she could move in officially at any time.''

''You told her that? You asked her to officially move in?'' Kiba asked.

''Well not in so many words but she knows,'' Naruto replied.

''How troublesome,'' Shikamaru sighed. Kiba shook his head.

''Girls don't know the guy language. You have to actually ask her-in words-to move in with you.''

Naruto stared at Sakura thoughtfully.

''Why is she talking to Ino?'' Sasuke questioned. The guys watched to see what was happening.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Ino!'' Sakura called with an overly bright smile. The girls looked at Sakura like she had gone nuts. Rayna and Mai watched carefully.

''What do you want forehead?'' Ino sneered. Sakura smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Ino's eyes widened and she looked at Sakura with an angry look.

''I think we understand each other. Right?'' Sakura smiled. Ino was so angry she couldn't speak so she forced herself to nod reluctantly. ''Good. Have a beautiful day Ms. Yamanaka,'' Sakura's smile never left her face and she walked back to her friends.

''What did you _do?_ She looked like she wanted to murder you right there!'' Tenten said.

''It's a long story that I will tell you tonight. Sleepover at my place?'' Sakura suggested. The others nodded slowly. ''and Temari you are now free to date Shikamaru,'' Sakura smiled. Temari's eyes widened and she turned around to look at Shikamaru who was already looking at her.

''Are you serious?''

''Dead serious.''

Temari let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. She was suddenly filled with courage that she knew wouldn't last so she took advantage of it while she could. She walked towards Shikamaru, stopped in front of him, grabbed the front of his shirt, and kissed him.

Everyone's eyes widened.

**TA-DA! WHAT DID YOU THINK? REVIEWS PEOPLE, REVIEWS.**

**xXBrown-Eyed-CutieXx**


End file.
